Keeping A Secret
by mickeykity
Summary: Tamaki knows his past with Mimi Fowler quite well and its results. But will that carry over to his marriage with his high school girlfriend? Will he suffer the damage when she askes for something he's already produced? Ch 15 UP!
1. Her First Assignment

Chapter 1: Her First Assignment

Mimi was shocked that they had placed her in class 2-A with that annoying Souh boy that she had heard rumors about. She had expected to be in 2-B or 2-C for that matter. Mimi was sure that her new school would be fun but annoying at the same time. She had enrolled at Ouran in the fall semester and walked into the room for the first time. She also remembered why she had asked continually to change her seat from that boy. It was now near winter break and she still hated him.

Never the less she took her seat next to him and he was drawing on his desk or writing a note, like he did everyday. Outside, the light snow was falling down and Mimi was sure that she would go play later in it.

_What an idiot, _she thought after finally getting to the desk around his long legs that were blocked the way. Half hoping that he would look at her, he did, but for only a moment.

"Hello there, are you Miss Mimi, princess?"

"Shut up! I don't need a pretty boy saying I'm a princess! Besides we've been in the same class for over three months and you just now see me!"

"But there's no reason to be harsh with those looks —"

A boy with dark hair and glasses stopped him before he could continue.

"Tamaki, if she said shut up, than do so!"

_Who is this guy, it's like he is made up of rude comments but is so cool at the same time.._

As Mimi stared at the new person beside the idiot, she noticed that the rest of the class had left.

"Miss Fowler, , would you stay for a moment longer?"

"Sure," they both replied.

The teacher took a moment to answer as they sat in their desks patiently waiting for his comments. Finally he handed them a single piece of paper.

_Great, I don't get lunch; thanks teacher,_ thought Mimi getting up and following Kyouya to her first project room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kamari!"

The blonde haired girl who was busy remembering how she had first met the Hitachiin twins, than her teacher shouting.

"Yes?"

"Stand up and tell me what year were the Japanese bombed by the United States?"

Kamari stood doubtful at his question and replied a shy, "I don't know". The twin, who sat nearest her, snickered.

"Well Hitachiin, what year is it, so that you both can pass my class!" said the teacher angered at their past failures in class to remember anything.

"The year is 1945," called out the other twin, who was Kaoru to Kamari's suspicion.

He turned to Kamari and smiled gently. She blushed and quickly sat back down.

"Correct!"

Both twins sat down to continue the lesson for the day before the bell rang. Kamari was surprised that he (she wasn't exactly sure if he was indeed Kaoru) had helped but she did notice the door opening to reveal two second years.

"Oh, is today your project day, already? Well just sit in the back for a bit until I get their assignment to them," said the teacher waving to a spare desk.

"Here, you take it," said the male.

"You're only doing it because you have to Ohtori!"

"Mimi, Kyouya! Stop talking!"

Both shut their mouths quickly. While Mimi laid her head on the table and Kyouya crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, they received glares from the students in the class. Kamari glanced over at the older girl and nearly laughed as she appeared to be sleeping.

_Lucky! She can sleep in class while I struggle to make it in this class each year_.

Kamari looked back and took in her appearance. Her short spiked black hair with its dark green headband holding much of her hair back was a source of envy by Kamari. Once she sat fully and opened her eyes the bright color of blue came out.

_Damn and she's prettier than me at least! Stupid boys!_

Indeed when Mimi sat up, the boys in the class looked back at her with devilish looks including one of the twins. Only one twin may have been looking at Mimi, they were both snickering at Kyouya. Kamari was once again looking a twin, who she was sure was Kaoru.

"Okay class, Miss Fowler and Mr. Ohtori were selected as two of the four tutors to help with the first years' study. Both have high grades and by tutoring you are receiving a grade in a respective class for them. Now would you both introduce yourselves?" the teacher said as the two second years headed to the front of the room.

_I didn't think I have to tutor these brats,_ thought Mimi.

_Damn it, I have to work with her, _thought Kyouya, referring to Mimi._ But I'm supposed to be doing this with Tamaki as __**I **__requested!_

"Good morning, I'm Kyouya Ohtori, second year president and ranked first."

"Hello! I'm Mimi Sanders-Fowler, but I use Fowler mainly. I'm a second year, ranked fifth. I transferred to Ouran last fall from Rome. It will be a pleasure helping all of you!"

Kamari smiled and knew she had a rival now. Her name was Mimi Fowler, second year.


	2. Which Twin Is He?

Chapter Two: Which Twin is He?

"So how do I get this answer again?" said Kamari confusingly to Kyouya. He was getting more frustrated at this point with her; telling her how to work the problem again and she finally got it, after a few more tried signs from Kyouya.

"Sorry, Kyouya-senpai. I'm not trying to bother you, it's just hard to understand for me," Kamari said noticing his frustration on his face.

"You don't have any family, do you?" he asked simply.

Kamari turned her head from him and would have snapped if a teacher wasn't so close to them.

"I prefer not to speak about it Senpai," said Kamari irate.

"You lost them when you were young, didn't you?" asked Kyouya, clearly aggravating her.

"I said," started Kamari standing up, "I don't want to talk about it!"

The others in the library turned to the freshmen and second year with odd looks as the shy, reserved girl shouted at Kyouya Ohtori. Most wouldn't have had the nerve to yell, or really disagree with him, but _to yell_?

Kaoru looked back at his tutor and frowned at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if anyone had yelled at Kyouya-senpai before? I mean Tono has but it was mostly during our Host time," said Kaoru returning to his pre-calculus book and writing something on his paper. "You know I don't really need a tutor, and if I did, my parents would get one for me and my brother!"

Mimi clenched her fist and wanted to slap the boy across the face, but resisted the urge. "Well if it's that case, then can you tell me about the girl over there by Kyouya?"

"There's not much to say about her."

Kaoru looked up again and turned to the outraged blonde who had retreated to her seat again and accepting Kyouya's half-hearted help. He sighed and looked back at Mimi.

"Her name is Kamari Jones. She's in my class and as long as I've known, she's been alone like me. She's never really had friends or anyone to play with. She had a sad frown on her face when I first met in our second year in middle school. I hear rumor that her parents died before she enrolled and that she was living with her grandmother after that.

"Soon after her grandmother and older sister died. Everyone assumed that the trauma of losing her family was the breaking point. It seems to me that as long as I'm around, she seems happy, if only for a moment."

"So you're saying she likes you and . . ."

"I said nothing like that," he said taken back by the twist of his words.

"But you just did!"

"KAORU!"

They looked up and saw the other one of _him_. He was holding a stack of papers and dropped them on the table with a hard thud. "Damn these papers are heavy Kaoru," he said wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Wait," she looked at the twin standing and then at the one sitting down before her, and said, "I thought you were Hikaru." Both twins look at each other then back at her. They gulped and a grin came to Mimi's face. "So does this mean that I get extra hours for helping the wrong Hitachiin!"

Mimi stood up violently, grabbing her bag and leaving the lying twins to their sick games.

"Those damn boys, when I . . . when I did that kind of thing . . . I would get in trouble with Mother and . . . and Father would always threaten to disown me and my brother if I dared to that in front of grandmother! . . . DAMN THOSE BOYS . . . if only they could know the kind of acts I could do to them!"

Mimi continued on her way bumping into someone. She pushed them aside and broke out into a run far away from those devilish twins.

"It's seems that our time is up," said Kyouya tapping his watch.

"But it's only been twenty minutes!" protested Kamari.

"Long enough for me." Kyouya stood up and walked out of the library. Kamari sighed in relief that she was finally away from him. She went back to working on her work as someone appeared in her line of vision.

"Hey Kamari?"

"I know your not, so stop pretending Hikaru!"

"So I'm not, am I?" he grinned leaning into her.

"Your not, and get off me!" she said in response colleting her things and beginning to leave.

"You know, you're a lot like that second year that was with Kaoru."

Kamari stopped and turned on her heals with a stern look at the older twin. "I'M AM NOTHING LIKE HER!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That damn boy, I hate him!"

Kyouya turned around the corner and saw at his feet was the person he was searching for. He sat down beside her and wrapped one arm around her shaking shoulder. She froze the instant he touched her.

"Kyouya go away!"

"Why, should a pretty girl have such a sad face? It's not very fitting to you."

Mimi looked up and the saw a gentle kind face of Kyouya as one she hadn't seen in him since she first saw him.

_He wore an annoyed face that was probably from Tamaki. He pushed back his seat violently and slammed his briefcase down, surprising the sleeping Mimi a seat away. _

"_You shouldn't sleep in class, you know!"_

"_Huh?" she said rubbing her eyes and watching the Ohtori calm down in front of her. "I have at least thirty minutes till class starts. I actually wanted to ask you about something?"_

"_What would that be?" he asked turning to her fully. _

"_Well you know how the end of the semester trip . . ."_

"_We're going to Rome for a week then returning for the fall semester," he answered clearly already guessing what she wanted but not realizing she had gotten up and grabbed at his wrist._

"_I wanted to know if you would be my escort when we are there. In America, it's called the buddy-system!"_

"_The buddy- what?"_

_Kyouya laughed a bit and sat down in his seat, her hand still entwined with his. Her hand was so soft and melancholy that he felt the urge to lightly kiss her hand and accept her offer. He stood up when he saw her face was a light shade of red. _

"_Umm – Kyouya-senpai? — what are —"_

"_Just call me Kyouya, kay?"_

_Mimi nodded and they wrapped their arms around the other. _

"Remember Mimi, I am your buddy-system," he stated patting her head. "I'll always be there for you."


	3. Meeting Each Other

Chapter 3: Meeting Each Other

Mimi sat at her seat during dinner and prayed her father wasn't going to question why she was late. Instead he asked her about the youngest Ohtori son and their relationship.

"Father, please don't mingle in my affairs!"  
"As your father, I have every right!" Mimi stared at him and wished he would drop it.

"Besides young Kyouya would only damage your chance to rise in ranks in the royal family. He certainly is not the one I would have chosen for you," said Father sipping his coffee and snapping his fingers. Two maids appeared beside him and took his plates away. "Please remember that your priority is to learn more about the Souh family and Miss Kamari Jones, the youngest daughter to the Jones-Hawkler foundation in America. Remember that!"

"Yes, Father," she said bitterly. He left the table and silence filled the room. Under the table sipped Mimi.

"Why were you messing with my ankle the whole time, he would have found you!"

"And?" said Kyouya. "It's not like he can do much. My family's more than able to overtake yours."

Mimi blushed and cupped his cheek feeling the warmness he had. Kyouya placed his hand on her neck and nearly their faces would have touched when the tablecloth was ripped from their hidden place.

"MIMI!"

Mr. Fowler was outraged to see his daughter in an unapproved position near Kyouya, but instead he simply grabbed her arm and pulled her from the table.

"You will go to your room and not speak to him again for the remainder of the semester!"

"But Father!"

"Don't! You know what happened to your mother and what came to her after what happened! Now, go to your room!"

Mimi turned toward Kyouya and saw that he was going to help but at the moment could not. He mouthed something, but her father blocked her way and told her to leave at once. Stopping just outside the door, she listened as he gave Kyouya a lecture.

"You listen to me, Ohtori! I forbid you to see my daughter after the trouble you caused her in Rome!"

"Sir, I haven't a clue of what you speak of. I never hurt Miss Mimi. She means the world to —"

"Wrong, she means the world to your investment. I know your ways and I know that my sister was once nearly taken in hand by your father and I didn't like it then either! Now Kyouya Ohtori, leave my house and never return!"

Kyouya began walking toward the door when he stopped just before it and turned back. "I will let you know that I have resources and can use them. Mimi would never leave me; after all I'm the father to your unborn grandchild."

Mr. Fowler gasped and Mimi ran from the door before Kyouya could emerge from the door.

"Well that certain gave him a scare," he hummed to himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It wasn't long until word got out that Kamari had yelled at Kyouya, but what had her confused was that she stood before the third music room, knowing that he was in there.

She opened the door and saw to her amazement the insane things that went in there. Over by one of the couches were third year seniors Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka with their clients; by another couch were the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka; and finally the idiot person that Hikaru named _Tono_. By the wall was Kyouya, his black notebook was opened, now tilted toward her. She walked over to Kyouya and looked not at his eyes but his feet, trying to ignore the evil glare.

"Kyouya-senpai . . .," she started to said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday, but when it comes to my family . . . well I . . . I don't like it when someone asks me questions about them."

"That's quite played but I really don't care about what you have to say to me. What is in the past is in the past."

A tap came to her shoulder and Kamari looked around to see the outraged form of Mimi and her fist clenched to her side.

"Tell me this Kyouya, why did you lie to my father? You lied and said that you and . . . and . . . and I are to be parents . . . when you are lying on everything that you stand for, I, formally am breaking everything that I am to you!"

The room was quiet and though Mimi's breath was rough and ragged, she turned on the spot, running from the Shadow King and Kamari who both stood appearing confused.

"That was very interesting. Well anyway Miss Jones, I'm afraid that I am quite busy with my club. If you wish you to see one of our Hosts then fill out these papers."

Kamari was handed a small stack and left to fill the need information.

_Name: Jones, Kamari_

_Age: 16_

_Host(s) to see: Hitachiin, Kaoru _

_Payment for service: Collective from account number #### #### #### 2352_

_Parents: Dead_

The remainder of the paper was more or less signing that you are completing the "program" with coverage and insurance plan, and such things like that. She was surprised to be marking Kaoru's name to the chosen host but she also knew she was going to be playing a double edged sword.

"Looks like you are to become another one of the useless women who looks for love from those idiots," said Mimi looking over her shoulder.

"HEY!"

Kamari grabbed at the paper again but her sleeve got caught on the table edge. She fell face first but was caught by Mimi. "Thanks!"

"No problem, but may I ask? Why do you wish to join the Host Club as a client? It seems rather dull in there anyway."


	4. CHOOSING A ROOM!

Chapter 4:

"Why would you join a dumbfounded club, as you call it?"

"I like one of them," said Mimi quite shocked that she saw the stack of papers in her hand as well. "Kyouya gave these to me, weeks ago really. He said just fill them out and come see him for private time, whenever I pleased!"

"Private?" laughed Kamari. "You can't be serious! Kyouya-senpai is a heartless meanie that can't take a joke, but Ka —"

"But who," asked Mimi unsure if she has said anything on Kyouya's description.

"NO ONE!"

Kamari stood up and turned from Mimi about to cry as she nearly revealed her crush to the strange person before her. She turned back to her and saw that she was standing near the window watching the raindrops fall.

"You know Kamari; I always thought that by being at Ouran would be a bit boring. Would you agree?"

"I could agree in some ways but in others I won't," said Kamari now looking at the rain fall as well.

"What do you think about Kyouya?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Mimi nodded and so Kamari sighed.

"Well, he is stubborn person in general, but when you look deep into his eyes you can see a lonely person that wants to shine but can't. Can I ask; how did you first meet him? I mean it can't be from school! Not even Tamaki-senpai can work that fast!"

"No," smiled Mimi placing her hand on the glass and remembering exactly how. "No, not even Tamaki can work that fast. To be honest, me meeting him was a mistake in the beginning and we both knew that. I was invited to a party hosted by his father and all I knew was that Tamaki wouldn't shut up in my ear. He kept asking for my hand to dance but, like everyone knows, he's actually a crappy dancer."

"I thought you were going to say he is an idiot!"

"That's common knowledge, but anyway!"

Both girls laughed and returned to the table that they were sitting at before. A teacher came to the table and behind him were students, one of which was Tamaki.

"Hello, ladies, I thought I might find the studious Miss Mimi here! Well anyway, you two have been chosen to take part in a multi–year event."

"Yes, we have been chosen as representatives of Ouran to be apart of a game!"

"Tamaki, shut up! Anyway while my son sits in the corner for a bit, you ladies are excused from the later classes to begin your "game" as Tamaki calls it tonight."

Mimi and Kamari grabbed their bags and left. As Kamari looked onward she saw the others that surrounded her for this "game". To the left of her was Hikaru talking with Renge (_this will sure be filled with crack moments_) and beside them was Kaoru looking up at Mimi as she sprouted some math formula to help. Tamaki walked next to her and all Kamari saw were his eyes were filled with tears.

"Tamaki-senpai your tears are fake," she muttered.

"They aren't because Mimi wouldn't talk to me."

"Why would Mimi-senpai talk to you to begin with? She said she hated you," said Kamari trying to walk a bit faster than him. _Damn his long legs to catch up!_ "Tamaki-senpai, do you known if Mimi-senpai is different than how she is at school?"

"She's no different than the rest of the time she's awake. I should know."

"Wait," Kamari started. "What do you mean?"

But Tamaki had already caught up with his classmate. Kamari stopped and frowned hoping for the best.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I WANT THIS ROOM!"

"NO I WANT THAT ROOM!"

"I WANT THIS ONE FOR ME AND HIKARU!"

"NO KAORU, I CLAIMED THIS ROOM!"

Tamaki and Mimi felt their souls leaving as they watched the three thrilled freshman fight over the biggest room of all. They by rules were to get _that_ room but neither wanted it as there was only one bed. So as they chose a room that would separate them from the immature freshman, Mimi stopped to see which room Kamari had chosen.

"It's about medium sized room mostly found with small houses in the south of Tokyo."

Mimi sat down on the bed and sighed ready to fall asleep.

"Which room did you pick?" asked Kamari noticing the worn out second year's eye drooping a bit.

"I have the one across the hall from the kitchen, so I can get food when ever I please. Tamaki is next to the bathroom because I said so and the other three are fighting over the one connecting to the living room."

"I heard! But aren't you and Tamaki-senpai were to have that one?"

Mimi laughed and sat bolt up. "If we were, then hell would freeze and I would be dead! As would Tamaki. But just make sure you are up tomorrow by ten to do your homework with the twins. And before that you are to be in bed by at least ten-thirty each night."

"Okay, mom!"

Mimi smiled and left to tell the others the same. As she reentered her room her phone when off.

_Mimi, what happened at school. You don't really hate me!_

The phone didn't show a number that she knew, so she ignored it and went to sleep.


	5. A Typical Morning

Chapter 4.9 rounded:

The outcry of a stereo playing a song made Tamaki rise from his bed to the exercising room. There he saw Mimi wearing a pair of short blue pants and a sports bra on. He stared anxiously as he listened to _When I Grow Up_, and saw what time it was.

"Umm – Mimi – are you using the television today since it's only like seven the morning?"

"What?" she asked jogging on the treadmill and knowing he was staring at her. She smiled inside but looked at him as another person came next to Tamaki. Hikaru's head was bobbing to the music as she continued without protest to their staring. It seemed awhile before Hunny came to slam them on the head.

"Thanks Mitsukuni-senpai!"

"Go away Tama-chan! Stop staring at Miss Mimi!"

"Can I stay? (_Slam on the floor by Hunny) _Okay guess not," confirmed Hikaru himself.

Hunny watched the two walk off and turned back to Mimi. "Morning Mimi, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just wanted to run, but its real cold outside this morning! Hey can you hand me that water bottle there, please?"

Hunny handed her the bottle and saw down as she stopped. He leaned his head on her shoulder and jumped when she tickled him.

"What was that for?"

"You made yourself open," beamed Mimi waiting for her friend to response to her actions. "I still can't believe that you are my friend, Mitsukuni!"

Hunny snuggled closer to her and rested his head on her lap and closed his eyes as he imagined how they could be together when every guy at Ouran wanted her. He recalled the day she had first come to him asking how to get to the east wing without going outside.

Mimi Fowler was an image of perfection in Hunny's eyes but then again like he hated, as thought the rest of his male body. She wrapped her thin arms around him and held him close for a moment before letting go quickly.

"Kaoru! What do you want?"

Hunny looked and saw that the orange haired boy was indeed standing there wearing long jeans pants with a stylish rip in the knees and a plain white t-shirt, and his hair a royal mess than usual.

"Yes, Mimi, I was hoping to find you as I need your help. I know it sounds odd but what do you know about marriage?"

"How would I know, I'm not married. You should ask Tamaki his opinion about marriage! Might get a theater moment from him, if you try a bit!"

Kaoru turned and walked away as the two upper classmen had there moment before Mimi got up to make some breakfast. Tamaki was sitting at the table with his "Raman" bowl out awaiting his cereal to be delivered from anyone but no one had yet. So he jumped to Mimi when she entered a moment after pouring herself some milk.

"Mimi, what you doing!"

"Get off me you annoying brat!"

"BUT PLEASE MAKE ME CEREAL!"

"First of all you make your damn cereal and second do something productive!"

Mimi knew when she finished her sentence that Tamaki would go into inner mind "trauma" for a few seconds before hopefully getting up and getting it himself; which he did after thirty minutes and no one helping him till then.

A few hours later Kamari walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas yawning. She poured a bowl of cereal and was eating when Hikaru walked in popping his neck.

"Morning, Hikaru. You just wake up?"

"Yep," he simply said as he poured himself some cereal as well. Kamari finished and went to her room. Quickly getting dressed she returned and started reading a book when Kaoru sat down next to her.

"You ready to read this book for our book report?" Kaoru asked opening his with eager.

"Sure," Kamari said opening her book morosely. "I just don't know why we have to read this, it's boring!"

They both started reading when Renge's outraged voice carried to them. She started yelling at Hikaru over something, _again!_

"I WANTED THAT CEREAL!" came Renge first.

"WELL TOO BAD I GOT THE LAST OF IT!"

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"LIFE'S NOT FAIR!" said Hikaru sticking his tongue out at Renge as she grabbed it quickly.

"DON'T YOU STICK YOUR TONGUE OUT AT ME MISTER!"

"YOU 'URTING ME!" he begged at her, feeling the tension built where her nail was at.

Kaoru laughed at his brother weak attempts toward Renge's attack but looked back down at his book reading the note that was placed in it from his brother earlier that morning.

_Make her see you as you_, he read thinking that she already knew which twin was Hikaru and which Kaoru was. But she didn't seem to care about them either way.

"So Kamari am I Hikaru ―"

"You're Kaoru and I don't want to play which one is Hikaru like your clients," she quickly snapped avoiding the topic.

_Erase that burn from my heart! Oh Kamari if you only knew about my feelings._

"That wasn't very nice you know. Did you parents teach you better?"

Shit, he spoke too soon. He saw her knuckles turn white at the mention and she sharply replied, "No, they didn't since they have been dead since I was three. So how could they have?"

"But Kamari," he protested watching her leave the couch and turn around the corner out of view. "I fucked that up!"

"You know Kao-chan you should be nicer to her than she to you," came the soft voice of Hunny from behind him.

"But how can I do that when she has put herself in a corner and doesn't allow anyone to cross into that?"

"Oh, I don't know but she seems to really just like you sitting or being next to you, doncha' think?"

Kaoru struggled with his answer but returned to the book that they had been reading silently together. Little did he know was that she now lie on her bed crying as he hadn't hit a private matter to her, but questioned her very existence.


	6. Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Mimi, how come you and Tamaki-senpai are in charge? I mean it's not like anyone has to be," asked Renge as she stood in front of Mimi.

Mimi looked at Renge half wanting to slap her but resisted the temptation. She placed the food that was in her hand into the basket that Renge was holding. Though the girl appeared uninterested in shopping for her food, Renge did appear to want to ask a lot of questions involving Tamaki and their "relationship".

There wasn't much to tell about she and Tamaki, it was just simply the fact that they went out was amazing enough. The school knew about the "wild" after-party that Tamaki hosted in Rome, but few knew exactly where he _was_. Most assumed he was with Kyouya planning the events of the next day for their class. Mimi stopped, remembering that neither Renge nor anyone else for the matter needed to know what happened when she accidently meet Kyouya first instead of Tamaki that night.

"Hello? Mimi? Earth to Mimi-senpai!"

"Renge stop, I can hear you," she commented shooing her away. "At least you weren't there," she muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

Once they got home, Renge proceeded to fly away to her room to change into her cosplay outfit that was themed for tonight's game event.

First there was Ouran Clue (complete with small jelly beans ~ Tamaki's wonderful idea) and then Commoner Games (again Tamaki's idea). Lastly there was Truth or Dare that was suggested by Hikaru. He smiled at Mimi, and she froze fearing that she would have to make out with one of these idiots before night's end.

"Okay, ladies, Kaoru, Hunny, and idiots, you are allowed to ask one question and only one," informed Renge.

"Renge have you ever played Truth or Dare?" asked Kamari.

"Yes, but that was awhile ago! NOW LET'S LET TAMAKI GO FIRST!"

Tamaki sat up right and fidgeted his posture when Mimi pocked him in the side to ask. However what can out from his sudden surprised was: "HIKARU HAVEYOUHADSEX?"

"What Boss?" he asked in response, quite shocked he would have asked that in the first place.

"I mean —"

"NO Tamaki, you asked your question!" insisted Mimi, awaiting her chosen question.

"Well, no. Not with a girl anyway. OR A BOY EITHER!" Hikaru yelled the last part as he received several odd looks from everyone there present.

"My turn," said Mimi satisfied with her answer while Tamaki fainted next to her. She leant down near his cheek and whispered something that no one else heard but them. Tamaki rose back up and nodded to her before turned back; saying it was his turn.

"But I had to tell my answer! Mimi tell us what you asked Boss!"

"First, no. Second it's Senpai! Got it?"

Kamari laughed inside as the rest of the people asked about embarrassing facts about their lives and such, but she was surprised when Mimi turned to Kaoru and asked him as small simple question that would have Kamari jumping for gold.

"So, Kaoru do you like anyone at Ouran?"

The room grew quiet awaiting his answer but he refused to answer out loud. After poking him in the cheek with her thumb-nail, Kaoru still refusing stood up and left the group.

"Kaoru," asked a worried Hikaru but he turned back to see that Kamari had instead followed him.

"Forgive him. If he doesn't want to play then forget it, I won't either," called out Hikaru standing too left also.

With sad looks on their faces, Renge and Mimi cleaned up the living room of their games and departed their own ways.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaoru walked into his room and sat down at the desk by the window, feeling the slight winter breeze from the crack of the window. He laid his head on the desk knowing the tears would come by any moment. He knew he liked her but to tell her that he did _indeed _like someone might break her heart. A soft knock came to the door and he quickly wiped away his tears.

"Yes?"

"Kaoru," asked a voice that was soft and worried. Turning he saw Kamari her face slightly fuzzy with red spots on her cheeks. "Kaoru I was worried about you so I followed. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine, what's up? Is there anything wrong?"

"I was wondering what your answer was, but never mind! I just let you rest."

As she went to leave, Kaoru stood quickly grabbing her wrist and embracing her. She didn't protest or run away, she just simply stood there wondering if she was in a dream. A dream that she dreamt many times, but never thinking it would be. Behind her, a sharp gasp came but neither Kaoru nor Kamari heard it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Hey its KB here and this is a story with KaoruKamari4ever. We are in real life close friends and started this story out of boredom. Of course like all Ouran "rabid" fans we made up out own characters to have fun with the Ouran boys.


	7. Hunny's Odd Annoucement

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"But, Father, what am I . . ."

A sharp male voice said something into Mimi's ear but no one heard what it was. Everyone assumed it was Mimi's dad complaining that his daughter to be apart of this ridiculous idea from the Chairmen.

"I hope that Mimi-chan gets off the phone and have breakfast with us!"

"No let her speak with her father. It means the world to her to be in contact with her father most hours of the days. I remember when we went to Rome; he called nearly every four hours to check on her as he doesn't trust young men who are rich. But Mimi had a lot of trouble then too."

Tamaki sighed and dropped his head to his hands and was ready to assume that Mimi would be leaving in awhile due to her father. However when she came up beyond him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he felt as if his toes might curl in.

"Mimi, what are you doing?"

"Proving a point to Father," said Mimi still holding the phone.

"Mimi, you had better not get with that idiot again! Take Haninozuka or a third year but neither of those idiots!"

"Mr. Fowler I am not an idiot. Yes I act much like a child but I am not an idiot!"

"Acting like a child makes you an idiot! Now Mimi I forbid you to see either Tamaki Souh or Kyouya Ohtori!"

The man promptly hung up and everyone round the table stared at not Mimi but Hunny. He wore a smile that was not uncommon but when he spoke it was different than his expression.

"Mimi-chan your dad asks me to marry to you so that your family secret would stay intact and that you would no longer bare the family burden!"

Mimi's hand clutches as she grabbed the small one by the neck dragging him from the dining room. He protested but having leaving the full sight of the other, he calmed down.

"Mimi you can't hid that fact about you forever you know! Everyone's going to know you're a princess."

"Hunny-senpai I don't care about everyone knowing. I care about the way I want to live. My father may want this but I truly only like you as a friend. My thoughts do wonder but they have never been . . . about . . . you."

Hunny smiled as he cornered her to a wall and was eager for his game to begin.

"You know Mimi, the reason you are to befriend Kama-chan is to do what Kyou-chan was to do with Tama-chan, isn't it? The facts on Kama-chan are simple to know and find. Just ask anyone what happened."

"So what did happen?"

Hunny grinned and began to tell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What do you think Hunny-senpai was referring to about Mimi-senpai?" asked Kaoru to Tamaki who was off in the distance.

"Can't say, it's a family matter. Plus I don't know," answered Tamaki. Kaoru sighed hoping to get an answer from the giant but looked over and saw Kamari sitting at the main table still. By her side was Hikaru.

"Kamari are you off in your own little world?" asked Hikaru.

"What?" replied Kamari, not hearing what Hikaru said. "No Hikaru, I am not and plus I'm wondering about Mimi-senpai. She is being to act strange to me too."

"That's my question to you, what do you think it was about? I never knew that Mimi-senpai and Hunny-senpai were betrothed!"

Kamari had never thought about it in those terms, why did Hunny say that to everyone in the room, it was a question that was heavy on most of those in the room. She stood readying herself to fall but ended up falling into the arms of Hikaru who caught her.

"KAMARI! Are you okay?"

Kamari stood again and looked around seeing the worried faces that surrounded her.

"I'm going to go to rest, please just let me know when dinner is."

The twins nodded as did Renge.

"I wonder if that has anything to do with what happened?" questioned Kaoru rubbing his chin.

"What was that Kaoru," said a voice to him.

"Nothing, Hikaru. Nothing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: this was yet another chapter with mystery and dullness! SRY! (cries on floor prying the nail from her chest as people refuse to read!) JK on the nails but I've been cleaning the house of my friend for three days after school and I wasn't very happy about that! Anyway ENJOY!


	8. Learning of Kamari's Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mimi peeped into Kamari's room to see if she was alright. She was laying on her back breathing deeply as Mimi creped into the closet.

"I'm sorry Kamari!" whispered Mimi praying she found nothing about her family in there.

Surprisingly she did find a diary and in it she found it to not funny but absolutely honest and true.

_Dec 2__nd__ Middle School Year:_

_Dear This, I'm afraid that my thoughts about the Hitachiin twins were true. The one that is kinder than the other is Kaoru. He's quite nice. I wish he wouldn't act so stupid around girls, like making them crying with his brother. Yesterday he and Hikaru ripped a letter from a girl that sent it to them. She was so hurt, I could tell. I wonder if I'll meet someone who finds out stuff on my family! Goodn8t __ώ__ KJ!_

_May 2__nd__ Middle School Year_

_Dear This, I HATE HIKARU! HE MADE A FOOLOUT OF ME IN MATH THIS MORING! I HATE HIM! He acts so stupid and dumb that even others in our class hate him. I saw him and Kaoru be approached by that Souh second year and I thought he was sorta cute until he began to talk. He's French! Anyway I'm barley taking classes to getin to the next year. I hope someone helps me get to the high section. I love Ouran so much!_

_Nov 3__rd__ Middle School Year_

_KAORU'S IN THE HOST CLUB WITH THOSE HIGH SCHOOLERS! WHY! Everyday after school he goes and shows his charm to those idiot girls who fry at him like a hawl, or is it hawk? I don't know at the moment but damn him! Oh I got a package from grandmother this afternoon but she's been dead for nearly one year ago. I wonder? Oh well!_

Mimi's eyes widen as she read that last part about her grandmother. She remembered reading about the death of some rich family that lived in Japan but she knew thought it was actually the family of the girl that was sleeping on her bed trying to rid herself of a cold. The door opened slightly and she pressed her body against the wall of the closet to not be seen.

"Hey Kamari, are you going to be at dinner?" asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru? What are you doing . . . here?" she coughed thinking he was Hikaru.

"I come to see if you were coming to dinner, but from the sound of it I'm guessing your not," said a worried Kaoru.

"I would but . . .," Kamari coughed again. "I'm just not feeling too good."

Mimi's arm was going numb from pressing against the wall, but she was trying to hear what they were saying. She moved her head slightly to see them better when Kaoru sat down on her bed whipping her forehead with a washcloth.

"Hikaru always takes care of me when I'm sick, so if its okay can I care for you too?"

The bed rustled and he laid next to her. Mimi was about to faint when they began talking again.

"_I'm going to survive . . . I'm going to survive . . ."_

"Kaoru why did you lay next to me?" asked Kamari confused at him. She eyes appeared big and glossy but filled with wonder. Kaoru smiled.

"I wanted to! Now get some rest."

Kamari nodded her head and closed her eyes; she thought that Kaoru would only lay next to her. Instead he rose slightly and she could feel the warmness to his breath on her cheek. He kissed her gently as to not startle her.

"Kamari?"

"What?"

"What –"

A sharp movement near the closet made him stop. He shot from the bed seeing Mimi there looking pissed off. Her fists were clenched and her expression was one he wished to never see again.

"MIMI?"

"I'm going to leave now before anything else gross happens!"

Mimi stormed out; leaving the red faced freshman to them shocked state. Kaoru turned back to Kamari and pulled the chair from her desk up to her bed and sat in it.

"So are you feeling any better?" asked Kaoru trying not to embarrass himself or make Kamari feel uncomfortable.

Kamari coughed the words _not really_, but was still staring at Kaoru wondering why the boy even in her room.

"Well Kaoru shouldn't you be with the others?"

Kaoru stood up and retreated out the room but turned back at the door.

"You know, Kamari," he said feeling a bit over protected. "You never let anyone into your world but you did for me. It's not like it feels like and honor but don't you feel obligated to accept when the other is down?"

Kamari said nothing but turned on her sheets and tried best to ignore him.

"Good _bye Kamari._

_Her mother was standing there and she was sure that she was dreaming. _

"_Mother?"_

_Her mother with her long blanket of blonde hair smiled at her youngest daughter and hugged her. Kamari hadn't seen her in longer time but she was hoping that this was not a dream. _

"_Father?"_

_A man stood behind Kamari with a book in his hand and his favorite hat that he always had with him. The man had light brown hair with streaks of blonde._

"_Kamari," a voice came from another side of her._

"_Sis?" _

_A girl with long light brown hugged her as well. Kamari looked all around her and she saw her grandma as well as the rest of her family. She turned back to her mother._

"_Mom what's going on?" Kamari asked. "Am I dead?_

"_No sweetie, your not, well not yet anyway," her mother said as she stroked her long blonde hair._

"_It's not your time to go yet honey," her father said._

"_So is this a dream?" _

"_Not exactly," said her sister._

"_Then what is it?"_

"_It's a warning," said her grandma. "You should watch the people you befriend."_

"_And when you wake up," her mother said breathless. "You will see the first person you saw at Ouran Academy"_

"_But, how did you —"_

"KAMARI!"

Her proper eyes opened and she saw before her the people that she had been living with the last week. Right in front of her was Hunny-senpai who was holding something to him.

"Are you okay Kama-chan?"

She nodded and tried to sit up right.

"Kao-chan was worried about you when he ran back to get us from the living room. I was beating Tama-chan at chess!"

"He did beat you, Tono!" called out the twins to a pissed off looking Tamaki.

"I beat him thirteen turns before him!"

Kamari laughed at Tamaki's act. To Hunny's left, but to the window was Mimi standing. Her arms were folded and her expression was unreadable. It was like she keeping a secret but refused to talk about it. Something in Kamari made her ask the others to leave but Mimi, who just frowned and grabbed at Hunny's side.

"No Mimi, she wants to talk to you!"

"Okay," she said in defeat.

Kamari began but only nonchalant words came out and Mimi stood somewhat confused.

"Mimi—"

"Kamari, I'm sor—"

"— I wanted to say that I know about you."

Mimi's eyes widened as she ended her sentence. "I'm sorry my father made me do it!"

"Made you do what?" she asked, her turn in confusion. "I was going to say I know about you and Tamaki-senpai. I overheard him on the phone a few days ago. I think he was talking to Kyouya-senpai!"

Mimi felt her heartbeat slow down as Kamari smiled and explained. _But still Father is making me do this. _"Hey Kamari, would you mind me asking?"

"About what?"

"About your family fortune?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Auhtor Notes: This was a pretty long chapter I know but still I love it!


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"My family's money? But I don't have any. My parents gave me little which I have already used! Mimi-senpai what are you doing!"

Mimi turned sharply and kicked the table next to her. Her anger was evident to Kamari but her hands that were hiding her face told her one thing: Mimi was not her friend like Tamaki and Kyouya were.

"Are you telling me that, you know absolutely nothing about the money your dead ass parents left you! Are you fucking serious? This is ridicules, you are suppose to know!"

"Well she doesn't," came a voice.

Both turned to see the form of Hunny. His expression like before was puzzled and somewhat happy but now it appeared as unsure of his next action. He walked toward Mimi and grabbed her hand.

"Mimi, you and I, were suppose to be married once you found out if you could get a hold of Kamari's money or not. You are only marrying to rid yourself of _her _image!"

"SHUT UP MITSUKUNI!"

Kamari sat up realizing she was just another pawn to be used in the rich world. It was unfair that the small senior would break the news but to know what Mimi's true intents were made her weary of the people she chose to befriend.

"Is it true Mimi-senpai?"

Mimi and Hunny were arguing and neither heard her until a knock came another with the others.

"What's all this commotion for? I found that it is important matters that involve me!"

Mimi grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at Kyouya as he ducked and it hit Tamaki instead.

"As if Kyouya. It's your fault! When you came to visit, you broke everything that I had for my life but you had screwed it up but saying that we were to be parents. Your lie has cost me dearly!"

"What the hell is going on?" Kamari said, practically yelling. "First you're saying I have money. And now you're saying you and Hunny-senpai are to be married. And what are you even doing here Kyouya-senpai!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped until a loud noise came from Kamari as Tamaki grabbed for her arm. Tamaki struggled to stand after his blow to the head but his eyes tried to focus on Mimi.

"Is this about what you told me in Rome?" he asked slightly spinning holding his head.

"SHUT UP OR YOU'RE GUNNA GET ANOTHER LUMP ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Just because you tell me to do that doesn't mean I will. Beside Kamari deserves to know the truth! (Mimi tried to speak but his protested action caused her to stop) Kamari Jones-Hawkler has money well over the amount that you do Mimi. It was because your mother was such – shall I say a whore— that has cost you your reputation. She had an affair with Miss Kamari's uncle on her father's side. Thus the scandal began.

"Mimi you grew up knowing about the event and were told to never mention what happened to your mother."

Mimi's hands were clenched but she could do nothing to stop the blabbing idiot. Her mother screwed up and she was paying for it. She was paying for her mother's affair and thus needed to rise again in the ranks of her family.

"Tamaki, shut up!"

"NO! All you do is order people around to justify each and every mistake you have made. So you shut up!"

"So where's my money then and I don't really want to die for it."

Kyouya coughed suddenly breaking the silence. "I know who knows where it is. But I don't."

"Then who?" asked Kaoru afraid that it was Mimi, herself. "Is it Mimi-senpai? Or someone we know?"

"No, it's someone that Mimi knows though."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was a hard chapter to finish as me and KaoruKamari4ever had to ask my boyfriend if we were making sense and he had to help up with some story plots.


	10. Tamaki's Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kamari watched Tamaki as he walked a bit ahead of her waiting for the chance to ask him exactly what had happened at the hospital. He seemed on edge at everything that dealt with Mimi but a small part, it showed was a grown mature young man.

_Wait!_ Kamari said to herself as she found the blonds' movement ever so tranquil. _Was she imagining Tamaki before her in a romantic way_? Surly not. But as much as it seemed not possible it was. Continuing to watch the idiot walk, a person slipped in her sight and began to speak to her.

"Hey Kamari, I was wondering if you were going to the Host Club dance next week? Tono planned it months ago but we never—"

"No I have plans," she said absentmindedly (AN: I know this is really big word)

Kamari ignored the twins next to her and just continued to follow Tamaki as she was told to do. She entered a room that was somewhat small like an office, but had neither a desk nor anything to make it that. She watched his still figure hoping he wasn't stupid that she had come.

"Tamaki—"

"Kamari do you know why your parent's died?"

_Well that's stupid you idiot! _

"Well no, I was still young when it happened. I mean I have never been told why."

Tamaki turned back to her with a smile. It was one of those smiles that made girls faint if placed in the right place, but was a genuine one that she had rarely seen from him.

"Would you like to know?"

Breathless she nodded.

"Kamari you are apart of a family that held much in Europe's economy before your parent's died. You as the second child would have gained little, but after the murder of your family, which even I don't know much about, you have now been placed to inherit it all. Now, I've know about some money in my stack that has never been accounted for, thus I never asked. It is proper etiquette to not ask about this kind of thing.

"I've asked my father about the money but he always ignored me, so I took it upon myself to investigate. I found that the money belonged to your family but the only way for you to regain the money and find out why your family died, is for you to be wed. The money was placed into my account to protect what little you had after they died. You understand?"

Kamari nodded but frowned. "Senpai—"

"I'm not your Senpai, I'm Tamaki. Now I know this is a lot to handle and I'm truly sorry that you weren't told this sooner. If you wish not to have the money that is yours, then you may choose to live life the way you are now, but will experience always a curious nature like I have. Kamari, I'm asking which you would want? Happiness or small regret?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my gosh, did you hear?"

"No I didn't. What?"

"Tamaki-senpai is going to be married!"

Kyouya's eyes sparked up with irritation hearing that the idiot was getting married.

_Probably to Mimi,_ he thought trying to eat his own food and not hear those dull girls.

At that moment Tamaki and Kamari walked in holding hands causing a disturbance among the other students. Kyouya looked up quite shocked and suddenly knew that Mimi was _his_. Tamaki and Kamari got lunch and were headed to sit by Kyouya. They were about to sit across from him when Mimi walked, danced was more like it, in headed straight toward Tamaki with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Tamaki!" she said nearly jumping onto his lap. Kamari felt a sudden surge of hatred to her but ignored the girl positioning herself on him. "What you we going to be doing for our project?"

"What pro—" but before his sentence was finished, she gripped his cheek rather hard and dragged him away quickly before anyone knew he was gone. Kyouya and Kamari stopped in awe at Mimi's sudden kidnapping of Tamaki but ignored the other's looks.

"Kamari, are you to marry Tamaki?"

"Yes, but that shouldn't be any of your concern! Tamaki and I are to be together."

"To get your money? As I thought, but no matter, he will clear his head and leave you like he did when Mimi and I were caught in Rome."

Kamari eyes widened and she questioned him.

Off in a random room that Mimi had dragged him to, Tamaki sat awaiting her angered mood that he knew she had.

"Of all the girls you could marry, you choose her! WHY?"

"That is really none of your concern Mimi," said Tamaki smirking a little.

Just then Mimi's mood changed. She got on Tamaki's lap facing him and went to kiss him.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Tamaki yelled pushing her off onto the floor and stood up violently.

"But I thought you loved me?" she said beginning to pout.

"Well you thought wrong. I may have like you, but I never loved you!" he nearly shouted getting annoyed with each blink of her eye.

"But in Rome—"

"What happened in Rome was Kyouya's doings. I never touched you!"

Mimi's face dropped. She didn't know what else to say.

"Oh and for your information, I like Kamari a lot, so leave her alone!" Tamaki said as he walked out the room leaving Mimi speechless.

"Tamaki Souh, you will pay!" she muttered as the door closed with a soft slam.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: SURPRISE! Were you? I hope so. I know that Kamari was all KAORU but now she's all TAMAKI!

Anyway enjoy the chapter and R/R!


	11. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyouya feels a sudden wind as the blond idiot ran past him. He had almost been hit by the door when Tamaki came out. He looked into the room and found the enraged Mimi throwing stuff all around. He ducked as she threw something at him (this object was a four inch ream book ~ DAMN!).

"GET OUT KYOUYA!" Mimi had yelled at him and threw something else at him with great force. "I SAID GET OUT!"

He ducked, again. "No." Kyouya closed the door and walked to her. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her calmly, with a small smile on his face.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Mimi asked as tears fell from her eyes.

Kyouya wiped away her tears with his hand then wrapped his arms around her. "Because you mean too much to allow that."

Mimi slowly wrapped her arms around him, smiling a bit. "Thanks for not listening to me."

"Anytime," he spoke softly as he lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately.

His voice seemed too soft for her liking, but his hands were roaming and she didn't care. She felt a twitch by her leg and this she assumed was Kyouya's dick. (AN: OMG!) Reaching the end of the desk that she had been sitting against, Kyouya picked her up and brought her to the open desk space that he pushed away. Mimi reached up again to fell the hardness of his chin; while Kyouya began to unbutton the ungodly yellow uniform that she wore.

"Kyouya . . ."

Kyouya didn't answer just continued to unbutton. He felt a pinch in his side then a slender finger running down his spine, and he moaned at her touch.

It was just like in Rome, both knew it. His teasing touches and her pleasing sounds that satisfied both to their limits. Kyouya after removing the majority of her dress, dashed for his belt and threw it off (or rather Mimi busied herself with that) as both panted.

"Mimi, please I want you!"

Mimi just smiled and began to kiss him intently until the soft moan of him entering her came. It was warm and somewhat enduring, but neither cared. Thrust after thrust, Kyouya began to remember he was in school and not in the comfortable bed in his home. As he began to stop, the door opened just as both came; Mimi screaming his name and Kyouya grabbing a hold of the desk sides for support.

"What's going on here?"

Both looked at the person before them and Mimi tried to cover up realizing that this person was not someone she wanted to be seen with Kyouya to. This person was Tamaki who after going to breathe for a bit came back to see his best friend and former girlfriend having sex on the desk.

"Kyouya, I thought —"

Kyouya by this point had zipped back up and turned to face his friend. "Leave Tamaki and just take Kamari with you somewhere far so that we can just live the way we want. Just leave!"

Tamaki looked up to Mimi who had her head down in shame. "Okay, I will"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few months had past which had Tamaki and Kyouya not talking to each other since. Tamaki promise that he would take Kamari and leave somewhere far, as Kyouya had demanded. After school, Kamari didn't go home like she always did nowadays. Instead she went to the garden, right outside the school, and sat by the pond. She pulled her knees up to rest on her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Hey have you seen Kamari?" Tamaki asked a girl as he was about to leave.

"Yeah. She's sitting by a pond in the garden," the girl said, apparently not liking the fact that he was getting married to Kamari.

"Thanks," he replied with a quick smile. Tamaki found her right where girl had said she was. He sat next to her, his arm almost touching hers.

"Hey Kamari!"

"Oh, hey Tamaki," she said not moving.

"What're you doing over here?"

"Thinking," she said, again not moving.

"About what," he asked curiously.

"Us."

The tone of his voice change to kind of serious. "I gave you a choice and if you want to change it, it's still your decision."

"I already made my decision and I'm not changing it. I want to be with you," she said turning her head toward him and looked into his eyes smiling.

He looked back into her eyes and smiled at her like he wanted to be with her as well. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. "Can I . . . I mean if it's okay…"

Kamari nodded before he could finish already knowing what he was going say. She closed her eyes as his face moved closer and closer to hers. His lips pressed against hers ever so gently. She pulled away slowly, after a few seconds, and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Tamaki."

"Yeah?"

"I hate this dress," she said almost giggling.

"Kyouya knows how to take these off!"

Kamari sat up shocked at his sudden and quite perverted joke. "WHAT!"

"I saw him and Mimi going at it in a classroom last time I talked to him. It was pretty strange really. Oh well."

They smiled at one another and laughed, laughing at the odd ways that brought them together. Laughed at the reasons that they could not and yet were together, realizing that life was just an odd way to learning. Kamari didn't need her money to make her happy now, she had Tamaki and that was all that mattered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

AN: Hey this is TamakiKamari4ever. I wrote this whole chapter . . . well almost. Karmon wrote the whole scene between Kyouya and Mimi and I wrote the part between Tamaki and Kamari. As you can tell we have _very_ different views on things (lol jk). It was fun writing most of this chapter it was AWESOME! YAY!


	12. Her Birthday To Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAMA-CHAN!"

"Hunny-senpai, you were supposed to wait!" urged Tamaki removing his hands.

"Oh, sorry! Here I got you a present!"

Hunny handed her a medium sized box with wrapping paper that said happy birthday on it.

"Hunny-senpai, you really didn't have to get me anything," said Kamari, wanting to push the box away, but took it instead.

"But it's your seventeenth birthday Kama-chan, how could I not," said Hunny trying to sound sad but not succeeding.

Kamari smiled at the small senior and set the box down on the table next to her.

"Aren't you gunna open your present," asked Hunny.

"Not right now. Is there any cake I'm hungry?"

"Yep, there sure is!" said Hunny taking her arm and leading her to it. Everyone in the room laughed except for Haruhi who had a blank look on her face as she stood on the other side of the room sitting in a chair.

"What's up with Haruhi, she seems kind of down," Kamari asked one of the twins

"Well she's not happy about the idea of you marrying Tamaki," said Kaoru. Kamari walked away toward Haruhi but was stopped by Hikaru.

"Don't worry about her right now. Once she gets bored enough she'll come over here."

"No Hikaru, I need to talk to her," urged Kamari finding her chance to explain herself. Haruhi's eyes were not facing any real thing but they were on the approaching girl.

"Haruhi," began Kamari.

"Never mind me," said Haruhi. "It's your birthday; go enjoy it with your man."

Kamari was left alone when she stood up, leaving the blond in thought about her words. _It's your birthday, go enjoy it_. Suddenly a tap came to her side and Tamaki appeared.

"Hello! What are you doing?" he asked in that sweet charming voice he had when she first met him. He was smiling and that's what counted.

"Tamaki, when do you want to be married?"

"Why would you ask?"

Kamari grinned and started to speak when a loud shrilly voice came from the floor.

"AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To everyone displease, Renge popped out of the floor to have Hikaru bonking her on the head to return where she came. After what seemed ten minutes of this, and the young couple laughing at the failed attempts of Hikaru and Kaoru combined, Tamaki turned back to Kamari.

"Why do you ask?"

Kamari only smiled and pointed at the others around them.

"It's because, everything I've known has been kept a secret from me. You have broken them so that I learn the truth about who I really am. Tamaki, I just want that happy ending where everything happens on plan."

Tamaki again smiled and pulled her close. "You know when I first met you, I was told about a keeping a secret about a girl who looked a lot like me but a year younger. Guess I can keep the date a secret too!"

Kamari and Tamaki shared a kiss where everyone saw them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes:

karmonblake~ Hey everyone this was really fun to write with TamakiKamari4ever (formerly KaoruKamari4ever). We had a lot of different views on what would happen and most the time they never it seemed would meet. But I had fun being sorta a bitch (my role was MIMI!) Mimi, fyi, ended up with Kyouya far far away where people (or Ogres) like Shrek kicked their butt!

TamakiKamari4ever~ Yay I get to talk now! Anyways yea I loved writing this story with karmonblake. We had fun! I would have ended the story different. I would have made it _a lot_ longer but that's just my view on the story. I had fun being the depressed, to herself girl (my role was Kamari). Kamari was in love with Kaoru in the beginning, but ended up with Tamaki. She was the kind of the alone girl who wanted to be alone cuz of the loss of her entire family, and didn't know why. So yea . . . wouldn't you be depressed if you lost your entire family? But yea anyways this was a fun story to write and I enjoyed it! YAY!


	13. Desire For Children

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

AUTHOR NOTES: This is the original sequel to Keeping a Secret, so the characters Mimi Fowler and Kamari Jones will be returning. But I'm combining them.

A few years later . . .

(DOT)

It was past midnight and throughout the house, a moron was sleeping. He is dumb yes and stupid to be correct but as this slumbering moron awoke to take a moment to himself. But he forgot to close the door when he went to the bathroom. Thus he retreated to the pearl white toilet to place his "holy" ass on the "throne" and before you know, the outcry of something ripping throughout the house was heard.

"KAMARI!"

This was not the usual sound that one would hear from the boy but as he calmed himself, he realized the mess he would have to clean. Covering the floor, he was shocked to see that he had rather done a number to it and quickly grabbed at towels to clean it when a soft sound came.

"Tama-chan, what are you doing?"

He froze. Fearing that Hunny-senpai would know, he turned kneeling on the floor to cover his mess.

"Hunny-senpai, I was cleaning the floor. I made a mess!" He laughed at himself and frowned as Hunny walked to him. Tamaki stood up forgetting about his "little" problem, and shot down when Hunny fell backward.

"I didn't know that Tono was so horny!" called a twin, most probably Hikaru.

"Yeah, he's happy, right!"

"Now, now boys, we must really leave Tamaki to himself after all he did with Mimi," came the smooth voice of none other than Kyouya.

"KYOUYA I'LL KILL YOU!"

The Host Club that had gathered in Tamaki's bathroom all grinned knowing they had revenge to use against him, if he EVER acted up! Tamaki walked back to his room with a towel around his waist smirking that at least there weren't any girls there! How wrong he was!

"SURPRISED!"

Kamari threw a pillow at him and he dropped the towel, shocking not only the other boys, but the girl that sat on his bed. Tamaki looked around to see if she was only one there but noticed that in a seat by the window apparently bored out of her mind, but not by the site was Mimi. She sat sleeping, a pair of headphones playing in her ears. Kyouya went over to pick her up when a photo slipped from her hand. It was one that Kyouya wished she would get rid of but it was one of her past.

"Tamaki, why did you bring her here?"

"I didn't. She came here to speak with me earlier this morning. I thought she had left."

Kamari turned to Tamaki and frowned, wondering why the evil witch (AN: well did you read Keeping A Secret?) was wanting his attention. It made her want to drop kick her but the sleeping form of Mimi made her think about something. "Tamaki, didn't you sleep next to her when you went to Rome?"

Everyone froze knowing that _that_ statement was exact as a death threat. It was one thing that you just _did not ask about!_

"We didn't! She and Kyouya did!"

"Stop lying to her, she's heard too much!" cried Kaoru standing between Kyouya and Tamaki, Mimi's dangling hand waving defenseless at each boy. "Besides if you're gunna fight at least put—"

"KAORU SHUT UP!"

Kyouya had anger in his eyes but it was not the first time that everyone had seen it. With a proper drop, Mimi's head bounced from the floor and she rolled away without waking up. This worried everyone but Kyouya.

"Tamaki put your towel on," asked Mori, who had seen enough of other boys to want to gay. He wasn't like Kaoru, but then again, he was the quiet one. Mori went to pick Mimi up when he gasped at Hunny.

"What is it Takashi?"

"She's not breathing!"

(DOT)

Kamari was actually worried about Mimi's health, other than to kill that worthless whore!

It was late October and now Tamaki was a third-year in collage along with Kyouya. They studied Business and Administration under their father's but the unexpected happened when Mimi announced her senior year that she was pregnant and that was enough to be told a hundred times. Everyone knew that it was Kyouya's, but how does one explain the bright blonde hair that was seen afterward.

Mimi covered herself that she was blonde as a child; everyone bought the claim but few doubted Kyouya's power or Mimi's anger when either got pissed. They were as perfect as could be until the brat began to walk.

Kamari was somewhat happy to see Mimi but the memories of her freshmen year in high school told her different. It was a time to be happy instead she discovered that she was the heir to a large fortune that would be hers if she married Tamaki. Her wedding was like a fairytale.

It happened the week after finals her senior year and everyone was invited. Her dress was a white one that had every diamond that was possible but the idea was quickly dismissed for lack of a proper jeweler that would take the time to sew each one. Finally there she stood happy and she got her first official kiss as Mrs. Souh. Kamari was no longer a forgotten child in the back of the class that barely finished but well respected as her parents had been.

It was the talk of the news that made her even more pleasing in her position as his wife, but after attempting school for another year, she found it was actually not a boring as it seemed. She was at her first year in college (she having taken a year off), studying professional management and owned her own company. And Tamaki was her first experiment! He's crazy!

Everyone but Mimi and Kyouya were around to enjoy their happy early marriage. But they were in Paris, so it didn't matter that much! HAHAHAHAHAHA was the only thought in her head as she thinks back on it. But now looking at the pale and not breathing Mimi made her envy the girl's child that was cuddled with her mother.

"Mommy!" she moaned trying to shake her but Mimi refused to move. "Kyou-yuck do something! YOU'RE A DOCTOR!"

"Kaoru let's go! NOW!" stated Hikaru watching his brother stare at Kamari. He knew that Kamari was now out of his league but the bitter memory of the days pass, were still evident. Kaoru turned from Kamari and for a second she swore a single tear was shed. For whom, no one knew but it didn't matter as they were told to leave.

(DOT)

BURP! EAT! POOP! BURP! EAT! POOP!

That was all it seemed that the brat could do. She was only about three but it was the girl's age that reminded her of Mimi's youth. Mimi's dark hair was now a lighter shade and her cheeks were thinner too, but as Kamari looked closer she noticed a small tattoo on her left wrist.

Mimi Kyouya

She was awed at it and understood her deviation to Kyouya and why she put up with his cruel ways would always be a mystery to her. But as a soft sound came she looked and saw Mimi sitting up.

"Mimi-senpai?"

Her eyes were open and looking around, but her arms stretched to her daughter who backed away.

"Kyouya please don't be mad, I didn't mean to break it." Then there was pause and Mimi continued her conversation.

"You promised she would have a childhood like we didn't. You promised me! Please don't be mad, please stop! Stop! Please stop!"

Mimi kept yelling stop to an imaginable Kyouya before the door slammed over to reveal the real one who pushed her back to bed.

"What happened Souh!"

"I don't know; she just started screaming about you! We were just watching her Ohtori!"

Kyouya turned and witnessed her eyes open fully and stare at him before closing again and she slumping against the bed. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat next to Mimi.

"Souh what did she say?"

Kamari thought and frowned at his mention of it. "She was saying how much she enjoys her childhood!"

"No she didn't," he stated, seeing through her lie. "You said it was about me. Now what was that?"

Kamari shook her head and prayed Kyouya wouldn't get mad at her for lying but he really shouldn't know what was said. He stood up and walked to her, imitating and such but Kamari it was his eager smile that told her to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked silkily taking a change to advance on her.

"I never thought that you were just an asshole, Kyouya. You are far below what I want even Tamaki knows that. Now I will leave before you are anymore annoying to me!"

Kamari turned feeling some pride in her for standing up to him. She found Tamaki sleeping in the cafeteria next to the soda machine where the twins were placing various fruits in his ear.

"Kamari, who's that?"

The small girl next to her was the opposite of her. The small held a frown at Kamari and she refused to hold her hand. But apparently when she saw Tamaki, she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hello?" he said unsurely. He looked up at Kamari who smiled.

"Tamaki I volunteered to take care of her until Mimi gets better since Kyouya won't. Is that okay?"

Tamaki gulped eying the small girl and prayed for something to happen. The form of Hunny and Mori came instead.

"Tama-chan, she's pretty! IS she your daughter?"

Tamaki's eyes widen more (if that is possible!) and with fear he answered, "Hunny-senpai why would I have a daughter? Kamari is my wife!"

As though his sudden and quite rude comment would get the best of him, Tamaki stood up and gathered Kamari into his arms and ignored the small girl. Tamaki froze at Kamari's soft words.

"Tono?"

"Tama-chan?"

"Tamaki where are you going?"

SMASHSMASHSMASHSMASH; Tamaki hit every wall he turned to and fell to the ground with a surprise look on his face.

"What did you tell him?"

"I want children," was Kamari simple answer to Hikaru.

(DOT)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tamaki as he hovered over Kamari (AN: is hover the right word?) shirtless. He was certain this was strange but since he had already some experience in do this, and Kamari only a little bit; he sighed and drew back.

"Kamari, I'm sorry but this isn't working. I can't."

Tamaki stood up and walked away to the bathroom grabbing his pants and boxers on the way. Kamari laid there misunderstanding what had just happened. Did Tamaki just ignore sex with his wife! His Wife! HIS WIFE! Kamari sat in the bed and tried to figure out what was going on with him. Every time they tried Tamaki refused to any further and thus would ignore her more with the following days. She knew of his sex life in high school; him getting into trouble and having to explain to his own father why he was skipping class with Mimi and Kyouya. Getting up, she reached for his robe he had left and went to find him.

He was in his study with his head down. Next to his hand a voice came from the speakerphone. Despite hoping it was not the man who she hated; Kamari noticed that Kyouya's depressed tone was heard as a depressed looking Tamaki shook from head to toe.

"Kyouya will I just admit to her and leave or what? I mean you know what happened in Rome! You were there too!"

"Tamaki now is not the time for debating past events, but it is no surprise that your wife wants kids. Mimi has one and this is enough for us now!"

"But Kyouya you're not –"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Tamaki stood up, closing the door to she wouldn't see or hear what was being said.

(DOT!)

Author Notes:

karmonblake: Surprise! This is the second story I've done from a main story (the first being Simple Lies ~ an Ouran story too!) But this was more to continue a story of our crazy Ouran selfs!  
Oh and how everyone got into his house was because he left the door open that afternoon and everyone was playing hide and seek. Kyouya just came to annoy him! There are eleven people in there if you think about everyone has a match expect one of the twins, but they count as one! (GO TWINS!)

Kamari Jones: Yay another story! I'm brain dead right now sorry!

UPDATE!: This is the updated version, so some of the facts might be different.


	14. The Start of Things Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

What would money buy him?

Who would make him happy?

Why did she make his heart ache for more when they were just kids themselves?

Where did he ever let the moronic, stupid, pathetic, worthless girl name Kamari Jones, ruin his entire life?

And how did he end up getting the one girl that he knew Tamaki still likes?

Kyouya hated thinking these thoughts, but that nagging feeling was still present next to him asleep at the moment.

"Tamaki get up! Class is about to end!" he urged him pushing his head off the desk. Smiling as the action made a fool of Tamaki, and the other was later told to stay after all classes to get the assignment.

"I'm very sorry; I have been having trouble with my wife."

"Regardless Mr. Souh, you are to be awake for class. Mr. Ohtori will show his notes won't he? You too are best friends right?"

Nodding Tamaki turned from his professor and frowned at Kyouya who waited for him.

"You are an idiot! He told you off right?"

"Yes and it's your fault I have a headache now! I wasn't sleeping after all."

Kyouya looked down and smiled thanking himself that he was one who told her to. Later the night as he returned to the hospital to check on Mimi, she was still laying on her back muttering something about him most probably. Him? He wondered who this 'him' was, but thought it was worthless. He entered his office and saw the annoying form of Tamaki sitting on the floor, sucking his thumb before his door.

"Kyouya, I want to hide!"

"Why?"

"Kamari wants children and I just realized what they mean when they say women want kids!"

"Now your wife wants one because of your mishap with Mimi," stated Kyouya sitting himself more comfortably wrapping his hand around the precious jewel he intends to give Mimi when she recovered.

"Kyouya, please, I don't own anything to Mimi but—"

"Tamaki, get a hold of yourself! If Mimi had wanted you then she would have done so by now! Now get out, I have work to do!"

Tamaki stood up and left, feeling no better than when he entered Kyouya's house. He had worked him to becoming his friend against his own words. But once Tamaki had been married for only one year, he realized that he needed the person who had been there during high school. However, Tamaki's life was taking a backseat to Kamari and her career. She was getting high in her career so much that she often outshined him in many ways.

Kamari Jones Production was becoming even better than _his_ company in terms of money, but she has always appealed to a younger audience thanks to Kaoru. He hated that damn twin with much hate. Trying to ignore the feeling he was abandoned by his own wife, he settled into his office and began a document.

(DOT)

Kamari happily ordered people around, making sure that everyone got their wishes according to the work code, and had her assistant phoning more people than anyone knew possible.

"Mrs. Souh, your new client from Tokyo wants to schedule a four o'clock next week on the seventh for his music debut. Would that be a problem?"

"No, it's fine. I want you to note to my clients that after two weeks, I will busy on personal matters."

Kamari left her office at exactly six and frowned at the small child at her feet. The brat hadn't said a word but read her book that she knew Kyouya forced her to read. Her blonde hair shined in the light and everyone thought when she started to bring her that Tamaki and she were in the middle of a divorce over her. Denying that idea, she was reminded of the desire of her own child.

"Excuse me, but I'm hungry!"

"Your father will feed you later tonight."

"Father told me that Mother is sick and can't take care of me! Now I'm hungry!"

_She's very mouthy for a child, just like Kyouya in that respect!_, she thought clenching her fists.

Arriving home, she could tell that Tamaki was home as his car was parked ever so precise in its space and that his light was on when she came to do the door.

"Tamaki, dear—"

There was a rustle of papers being tucked away that she could see and a worried looking Tamaki.

"Is everything alright?" she asked kindly placing a plate of cake on a small table near his desk that was overflowed with business matters.

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Are you sure, you seem a little startled at my appearance? Did you and Kyouya receive your assignments to cover for your Master thesis?"

"We did but I'm thinking of delaying it for a year. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Tamaki stood up to get a cup of tea when Kamari wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him tenderly on his shocked lips that were trembling, but not enough for her to notice.

_This is nothing like with Mimi, please help me Kyouya!_

_Her lips found their way to him and . . ._

"TAMAKI!"

He blinked a few times saw the worried face of Kamari standing over him, they still in his office.

"Are you okay? You blacked out for a moment."

He stood up again and finally began admitted something he thought never possible but the image that had just played out before his eyes was one he intended to keep secret with Kyouya and Mimi.

"Kamari, I want you to take some time from me and really think about the action you want to accomplish. I want children too, but my morals have long abandoned me from high school and my mistakes that are causing your desire shouldn't be.

"Kamari I will try to father you a child as best I can, but please understand you really don't understand my past at all."

"I don't understand Tamaki, is—"

"I intend for the moment to keep that clear to you for the time. You will one day know what really happened the day when me, Kyouya, and Mimi went to Rome for our class trip and why Mimi and I still are in love. However I need you to know why Mimi and I share something very important . . .

(DOT)

This is flashback scene

(DOT)

Tamaki couldn't have helped the way she looked at the company party. It was only for a short time and what Kyouya didn't know about Mimi, never hurt him. It was late when he had actually found her in the crowd of people that scattered the room. It would seem she was playing with him as she left the main ballroom and disappeared down the hall. It was near the end of second-year and from what he could tell, he was not to speak to Mimi at all, but from Kyouya's words, he never said if Mimi wanted to speak to him.

"Mimi, how have you been?"

She turned and he knew that it was wrong she still love him.

"I have been fine Tamaki. I rather hope that Kyouya leaves soon as he only wants to meet some high official for his father. But you two are in the Host Club, so I understand his determination to the club, but also to his own interests. Did you get my letter in the mail?"

Tamaki gulped remembering what it said. It was a confession but why would she?

"Mimi, why? You are suppose to hate me!"

"I can't! I have tried to hate you since this whole thing started with Kamari, but I just can't. What happened in Rome was Kyouya's fault but it scared me then, what he couldn't do about my problem. When we came back from break, it worried me that I had to have it aborted because I didn't want to trouble his future. Please Tamaki what am I to do if it happens again?"

Tamaki knew it was wrong to grip her cheek and force the tears to stop by a kiss, but he had never wanted to see her cry over his best friend (former!).

"Mimi, can I ask, between us, what would you do if I asked to be a father?"

"I wouldn't like it if it wasn't me. I would be jealous more than anyone, but it is your life to ruin—"

It had been a long time since he had felt her body as close to his as they stood now. She was pressed against the wall with little room to escape and Tamaki couldn't ignore the growing frenzy he felt for her. It was a deep passion that he wanted to trash away in a secret place where no one could use against him or Mimi, who had the exact feelings as he at the moment. Next he was aware was that he was disrobed of his tux and panting above Mimi whose face was distorted a bit by the mixed emotion both knew of.

Little did either notice was a door gently closed from the other side of the room. From it escaped Kyouya, trying to ignore the scene he had walked in on.

(DOT)

PRESENT TIME

Upon hearing Tamaki's words, Kamari placed why he had been distant for the last few days, and then it occurred to her. There on the desk was a single piece of paper that listed the items or properties that Tamaki owned outright or things where both were theirs. She feared what it leads to, but she let her eyes get worn and tired from attempting to not cry.

"Tamaki want are you doing with those papers?"

"I am not going to hurt you anymore. I'll end this now before Mimi gets better."

"Why Tamaki? You and Kyouya agreed that she would be with him! WHY!"

"Truth is Mimi and I have a daughter."

"You mean that brat—"

"The girl you've been caring for is my daughter. I didn't know that she was until Kyouya and I started talking about Mimi and her recent problems. I've known about Mimi's health, but her having our daughter is not her current problem, I think Kyouya knows about it more actually—"

Kamari couldn't believe her ears. He admitted it. He admitted parenthood to the brat and yet he never told her. Neither had Mimi to him so it wasn't completely his fault; was it? The day had just barely started and having to take personal days for both of their jobs in order to begin this long and gruel some process.

"Mr. Souh you submitted the paperwork last week and I am surprised that you and your wife are so calm about this."

"I know," commented Tamaki eyeing Kamari across the table.

He sat beside his lawyer wishing that his daughter had never been born and this wouldn't be an issue. Kamari's arms were crossed. Kamari spoke up for a moment to comment something but Tamaki interrupted her.

"Kamari remember when we said our vows the late part of summer before my last year at Ouran, it was earlier in the summer when Mimi and I conceived her. We weren't married at the time when it happened, but we were when she was born."

Kamari turned her head from him and wanted to cry. The thought was burning its own hole in her heart and that she would refuse to tell him or the damn lawyers.

"You had sex with another girl you went to school with and has never claimed parenthood to his daughter!"

"I didn't know she even born until Mimi told me three years ago!"

"That's three years of our marriage that you knew about that damn brat that is yours!"

"Mimi didn't even tell me about her really. It was Kyouya that told me!"

(DOT)

Author Notes: This was pretty fun to write. I had fun writing this because I finally am opening what happened in Rome that was such a mystery in Keeping A Secret. I planned on keeping that a secret and not even begin this story but the other story has gotten a fait bit of hits that satisfy me.

**So what do you think happened in Rome? **

I hope those that are dealing with this can understand my view on this, but the event of the divorce also plays with later events too.


	15. Thickening Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

This was hellish for him to end with everything he wanted.

First Kamari was trying to strip him of half his stuff which she didn't even owned to begin with and now she is trying to take away and SELL, YOU HEAR, SELL his commoner things he had from in high school.

It was not among the first things that Tamaki saw that were being ripped from him, but it was certainly not like he couldn't get them again. He had money, wealth, a big fat wallet filled with cash and his name on credit cards, and yet when he looked down at the girl in his arms, she frowned exact as Kyouya would.

"Daddy, I thought you and Mommy would be happy!"

"You act just like Kyouya, why?"

"Daddy!"

Tamaki ignored the protesting child and waited for Kyouya to receive his well earned break from all things Kamari.

The woman was currently sitting in _her_ new bedroom far from the master bedroom they had been sharing. He didn't blame her, but she didn't have to act like such a child about it.

"Kamari, would you like—"

"I not suppose to speak to you!" she snapped at him throwing his favorite cereal in the trash (AN: oh it was . . . LUCKY CHARMS!). She turned at him and for once he sworn he was fearing; it was Kyouya and not his soon ex-wife.

But rather than protest his simple actions a childish as he called her, she still turned avoiding Tamaki throughout the day and finally three days after this whole thing started, their lawyers announced that someone would have to move out the mansion.

"I own that mansion, thank you! MY father gave it to me and I – MEANING ME — will reside there!"

It was a long five hours that they had to handle with this and the next was much the same.

For awhile Tamaki was happy about him getting the truth out, but he feared what Mimi would do once she recovered. Which reminded him, what Mimi was doing there when everyone had decided to invade his personal night with Kamari that night? Eyeing her once more, Tamaki signed his name here and there and then passed it to Kamari who followed suit.

Half-past five and still no answer from Kamari. Following her, he saw she was retreating to a small coffee shop where a quite 'bright' person sat waiting.

It was Kaoru Hitachiin and he was furious.

(DOT)

She yawned against his chest and looked into the deepness to his gray eyes before remembered why she lay, where she lay.

"Kyouya, what happened?"

He got up and stretched his lean body. His arms escaped what was once a prison around his girlfriend, but he was never really unhappy she was sick.

"You fell at Tamaki's house and broke your left ankle but were also unconscious for a week. Regardless why were you at his to begin with? I told you to never speak to him!"

"Well Kyouya that is a little hard when he just so happens to be the father to Holly!"

"And this is my ordeal because . . ."

"IF you hadn't fucked up the first time then that child would be yours!"

Kyouya froze in his place and attempted to understand her words, these being words he had never heard come from her mouth. _That child would be yours_.

"There's no way that brat is mine, that is obvious. Even Kamari noticed that which brings the issue of their divorce —"

"Tamaki getting a divorce? From who?" she asked absently.

Kyouya reached any eyebrow. "From his wife of four years! Kamari Jones! The one who you were suppose to get the money from but didn't because the moron got in the way before you could!"

Mimi laid back down and ignored Kyouya wishing she had never gotten to know this rude, cruel, and quite handsome man who would die for her. She looked back at him and wondered if the stress of Holly was getting to him.

"Where is my daughter anyway?"

"Tamaki has her at the moment. They are at his office I think. Mimi . . . where are you going?"

With that Mimi stood up, grabbed her shoes and tied the back of the gown and bolted out the door and far from Kyouya's reach to only fall down landing on her face.

"That woman . . ." he growled under his breath grabbing her release forms and signing them for her. "When I get that brat, . . ."

"KYOUYA!" she cried grabbing at her ankle.

Kyouya went to retrieve her when Tamaki showed up carrying his daughter by the arm and nearly cursing at her.

"HOLLY YOU DON'T GRAB BOOKS AND NOT EXPECT TO BUY THEM!"

"Kyou-yuck says that I can have whatever I want!" screamed the child.

"KYOUYA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHILD!"

Kyouya smirked at him and helped Mimi stand up. When she tried to grab at Tamaki the boy's faces become stern and furious with one another.

Tamaki was only acting this to be "manly" in front of her, she knew, but Kyouya actually held a foolish face that could maybe a real one. They seemed to only want her and at the moment she only wanted her screaming child to shut up.

"MOMMY!"

Mimi eyed the child and braced herself on her head as she hopped along to the doors. Holly clearly wanted something and she was going to get it for her.

"Mimi wait up!" called Tamaki turning on the spot realizing that Kyouya had looked away for a moment.

The moment that Kyouya looked up and saw his arms wrapped around her shoulder was the first moment he ever wanted to kill Tamaki Souh.

(DOT)

Kaoru?

"Why would she choose him?" asked Mimi over some mutton and an energy drink. "You know that she has always had a crush on him."

Tamaki ruffled his hair and attempted to pick up Holly when she ignored him and grabbed at the paper lying on the table.

"Mimi, what happened to us?"

"Who? Me or her?"

"Me and her," he answered quietly.

"Kamari doesn't understand the world outside the one she has. It's really sick that she thinks that she can return to Kaoru's arms after what she did to him. I mean she never wanted you thus you're marriage was doomed to begin with," she commented through a cup of pudding as well.

Tamaki eyed the girls and only smiled. Mimi was right. Kamari had only wanted her money back and used him to do but he was one who had asked for her hand in marriage to begin with. How could one little mess up ruin his future?

Mimi's leg was tied up in cast and all Holly wanted to doodle on it. Currently beyond her daughter's delight Mimi watched as her child continued to ignore Tamaki. He stood up quickly and left the room for a brief moment as Kyouya had arrived for Mimi, but she neither wanted to see him or be in his viewing range of imagination.

"I want to see HER NOW!"

"You aren't allowed to! Kyouya just leave, your temper will be the doom of this plan if you fail to pull through it! Kyouya —"

But he neither cared nor wanted to hear his complaining. He wanted Mimi as his. She was meant for him. Fuck Holly and her stupid father filled with stupid traits; fuck their rebuilt friendship; fuck everything he did to make her happy when all she did was leave him high and dry; fuck Tamaki solely on him making him feel like the bad guy; and he was certain of one last thing, he would have Mimi as his.

"KYOUYA!"

"Tamaki ask yourself this, why was she at your house the night that all this began?"

"I really don't care!"

"Well you should as its Hikaru's fault!"

Tamaki scuffled at him, disbelief in his voice was so clear! He turned and tried again to push him out when Mimi's soft hand stopped him.

"Hikaru wasn't the reason why I was here," she stated quite firm staring at Kyouya.

"But he is! I asked him about his recent doings and all he was going on about was YOU! He said that he wanted to marry you when he was younger and he even has pictures of us when we were together a few years ago in his bedroom! HIS BEDROOM!"

Mimi shook her head. "No he doesn't," she said trying to ease the crazy man from his active mind.

"But, he does! I saw them!"

But Kyouya's next words never escaped as the sharp and sudden slap to his face was shown by Mimi. Her fist was locked with the side of his face. Tamaki watched as she stood against him, glad that she had, but the feeling was suddenly taken back as another gasp came.

Looking up, they both saw Kamari holding a small stick in her hand. There were tears in her eyes but she refused to look at Tamaki.

"Mimi what do I do?" she cried sinking to the floor. Her breath was jagged and her feet slightly red (this Mimi assumed was because she ran all the way from wherever she came from), but it was nothing compared to what was in her hand.

"Kamari . . . "

There in her hand was a stick little word that read _Pregnant_.

(DOT)

"Kamari?"

She turned to the voice that was near and she was ready to just fall to the odds of her situation. Tamaki seemed to faint at the news but did he knew already that she was carrying their child? Mimi's hand softly rest on her shoulder that was shaking and it was her equally quiet voice that questioned her reasoning.

"I think so but can I ask you a personal question?"

"Not that you haven't before; but what?"

Kamari faced Mimi properly and observed her for a moment before speaking. This was the Mimi she remembered from Ouran with short black hair and had Kyouya at her ends meet; it was the Mimi she had grown to hate.

"What is it you want?" said Mimi sharply. "I thought you hated me!"

"I kinda do but now kinda don't. But right now I need to know why you and Tamaki had Holly?"

"Excuse me, with what? Holly was a pure complete mistake, she shouldn't exist."

Kamari lowered her head realizing that Mimi might actually be mentioning their days at Ouran when everything was different that now. A bitter silence came between them but she felt more inclined to rid her body of the hellish nightmare that would result from birthing another Souh.

"Let me ask you this. Why is it that Holly who meant nothing to you would prevent you from having children with the man that is your husband? Tamaki and I did become parents in secret but he neither wanted this nor did I. Kyouya happen to not understand our reasons and it why I need you to understand your choosing on this matter."

"But I can't have that dumbass as my baby's father!"

Mimi snickered. "And you think I wanted that same dumbass either?"

Staring at her hands that showed clear lines that meant she was suppose to have a nice long life happily somewhere with someone she loved but was Tamaki him? No she wanted someone else. Someone who had liked her too and she knew it.

"I want him to be mine!"

"Tamaki or Kaoru?"

Her sharp awareness to which boys brought a smile to Mimi's face while Kamari shot up from her seat.

"NOBODY!" she screamed quickly. "NOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OR NOT!"

Mimi's grin and smirking beyond her ears reach meant one thing: Mimi Fowler was as devilish as both twins. It was the manner that Mimi's plan worked that made Kamari agree to it but when the event was to come it had to be prefect and it would be or Mimi would pay dearly.


End file.
